Quote This!
by RenXKyokoLuver
Summary: A short, humorous and sweet oneshot series starring the characters! Chapter 12: Ren never thought there would be a day where he would be jealous of a popsicle. Crack and a little OOCness. Rated T for a reason.
1. Rotten Apples!

**Quote: An apple a day keeps the doctor away**

**Pairing: ShokoXSho **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat**

"Shoko…It hurts…"

Shoko Aki groaned as she reached for her cell phone. Dialing a number, she looked back at her miserable charge. Sho was laid out on the couch clutching his stomach in pain. His face was cover in sweat and he looked sick. Groaning, he tried to get up but failed to do so.

"Hello? Is this the emergency room?" Shoko asked as the line picked up.

Sho rolled over on the couch. "Shoko…please don't send me to the ER…" he groaned as a wave of pain hit him. His manager completely ignored him as he gripped his stomach harder. Didn't she care about his opinion?

"Shoko…" Sho whined again. His manager frowned as she turned off her cell phone and pulled out Sho's schedule.

"The ambulance will be here in a few minutes." Shoko said as she crossed out a few appointments.

"But Shoko, I don't want to go to the ER…" Sho moaned.

Shoko sighed. "Sho, this is what you get for eating a rotten apple!"

**Please review! I would love it if you write down a quote because I would absolutely love to add new chapters to this!**


	2. Horrors of Marriage!

**Quote: A girl marries a guy who is like her father; a guy marries a girl who is like his mother**

**Pairing: RenXKyoko (sorta)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Skip beat. Period.**

Ren stood in front of the mirror nervously fidgeting with his bow. No matter how many times he recited his vows, he could not remember a single one. Many questions swirled around his mind like a whirlwind. Did his hair look okay? Is his jacket wrinkle free? Is there anything out-of-place?

"Kuon, calm down." His father reassured him. Kuu Hizuri sat in a comfy couch watching amusingly as his son paced the room. He was just as nervous when he married Julie himself!

"Doesn't it look like I'm trying?" Ren said as he glanced down at his watch for the hundredth time. 11:40. Still twenty minutes to go.

"Kuu, you look quite calm yourself. Aren't you worried about giving your precious daughter away to your son?" Yashiro asked as he buttoned up his own black tuxedo.

Kuu laughed. "You know what they say, 'Don't think of it as losing your daughter, think of it as gaining a son.'"

Yashiro suddenly grinned with a glimmer in his eye. "I remember another old saying 'A girl marries a guy who is like her father; a guy marries a girl who is like his mother.'"

Ren froze in horror.

"WHAT?!"

He tried not to picture his mother's younger twin walking down the aisle instead of his beautiful Kyoko.

Kuu cracked up. "R-r-relax! I-it's just a s-saying! If it was true, Julie would be an ugly, old hag that kicks and screams all day!"

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped 30 degrees. At the door, a female voice rang in full fury.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Kuu gulped.

**And this is how Kuu ended up sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life XD**

**Please Review and add a quote!**


	3. Missing Cameras!

**Quote: Life is like a camera. Just focus on what's important, and capture the good times, develop from the negatives, and if things don't work out, just take another shot. **

**Pairing: KanaeXYashiro**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Skip beat.**

"Glasses-kun, where's my camera?"

"…"

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

"W-w-what camera?"

"The one you borrowed a week ago just because you _had_ to take a picture of Kyoko and Tsuruga holding hands!"

"…"

"Mo! Stop stalling! What happened to my camera?!"

"Unfortunately, it died peacefully in my hands just after I took the picture of the happy couple."

"…"

"…"

"YASHIRO! THAT CAMERA WAS BRAND NEW!"

**Let's just hope Yashiro doesn't break another one of Kanae's cameras ever again.**

**Please review.**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you could add a quote :D**


	4. Sweet Melodies and First Names

**Quote: Can't you hear it? When you love someone, you say their name differently. Like it's safe inside your mouth**

**Recommended By: claraowl (Thank you for being the first reviewer and for writing down this quote!)**

**Pairing: RenXKyoko**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Don't own anything!**

"R-tsuruga-san." Kyoko mumbled.

Ren chuckled at her attempts.

"Ruu…"Kyoko tried again.

"It's not that hard…" He pulled her closer to him. "Just say 'Ren.'" He mouths his own name slowly, pronouncing it clearly.

Kyoko blushed at the closeness. "It's hard! I'm so use to calling you Tsuruga-san or Tsuruga-sempai!"

"You can't call me that now that we are dating, can you?" He teased, pressing his lip softly against her warm lips. Her cheeks redden as she kissed him back with equal force. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her blushing face.

"Ren." She murmured suddenly and sweetly. "I just said it."

His smile grew. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

She shook her head slowly. "It isn't at all, Ren."

Omake:

Kyoko had become quite used to saying his first name out loud without blushing.

Currently they sat together at a park bench, decked out in disguises.

"Ren?" She snuggled closer to him. She had also become fairly used to being close to him and he could say it felt great to touch her without her flinching away. (Please don't tell me that sounded wrong.)

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like to hear your name from me so much?"

He shrugged as he ran his thumb across her knuckles. "I think it's because when it comes from you it sound different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, you could say it make my name sound like a sweet melody."

**Not as humorous, but very sweet.**

**Please review and add a quote!**


	5. Disguised spies and Walkie-talkies

**Quote: If at first you don't succeed, try again. If you don't succeed the second time, destroy all evidence of you trying.**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Skip Beat.**

"Psst. This is Number1KyokoXRenShipper talking, plan one is ruined. I repeat, plan one is ruined." Yashiro spoke into the walkie-talkie as he hid in his bush disguise.

In a short distance away, a petite brunette in striking pink and the sexiest man in Japan enjoyed a small chat, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being spied on. Another girl in the same uniform as the brunette join the small conversation a few moments ago, completely wrecking the plan that was laid out by the spies.

"Psst. Thank you for reporting that, Number1KyokoXRenShipper." President Lory replied in another walkie-talkie, a few meters away from Yashiro. He was donned in a tree costume, completed with real full-grown apples on top.

"Psst. What should we do, MatchmakerPrez?" Yashiro asked.

"Get ready for plan two, Number1KyokoXRenShipper. I repeat, get ready for plan two."

"What are you doing?" a voice interrupted the walkie-talkie conversation. A small girl stood behind the two spies, watching them with a curious expression. "Are you trying to spy on onee-sama and Ren-sama again?"

"N-no! Why would you think we were doing t-that?, Maria-chan?" Yashiro stuttered.

"Well, you_ are_ wearing a bush and tree disguise inside LME." Maria pointed out. "And you have walkie-talkies."

"W-we trying to act out a scene from one of my favorite movies, right Yashiro-kun?" Lory asked his partner-in-crime.

Yashiro nodded vigorously.

Maria didn't look convinced. "Well if you say so, grandfather."

~Two hours later~

Two shredded disguises and two overly damaged walkie-talkies laid in a nearby trashcan, completely forgotten.

**Please Review and add a quote! :D**


	6. Birds and Bees

**Quote: If you can't explain it to a six-year-old, then you don't understand it yourself**

**Recommended by: claraowl **

**Pairing: Ren X Kyoko? Kinda?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own manga or anime, easy as that.**

It was a normal morning for Tsuruga Ren, a top actor and model. He sat at the table drinking coffee as his lovely wife, Kyoko, cooked breakfast.

"Daddy!" A clear voice broke the serene silence. A bubbly, six-year-old girl bounded down the stairs and flung her arms across her father's big frame. "Can I asked you a question?" The girl asked with big eyes. Her eyes were the color of emerald and her straight black hair was tied into pigtails.

Unable to resist those eyes, Ren smiled. "Yes, Hime-chan?"

"What's sex?"

Tsuruga Ren choked on his coffee. "W-w-what?!" He asked coughing, not believing a word that came out of his sweet daughter's mouth.

"What's sex?" His daughter repeated.

Ren's eyes widen at the question. Where did his beloved daughter learned that? "W-w-where did you h-h-hear that?" He managed to stammer out.

Hime Tsuruga/Hizuri, unaware of her father's state of panic shrugged. "I don't remember. So are you going to answer my question?"

"W-well…um…you see… it's birds and bees!" Ren answered quickly.

Hime, who was even more confused asked. "What does sex have anything to do with birds and bees?"

"Um…it's ummm…. ask your mother!" He spluttered, passing the question to his wife.

And so Hime went to ask her mother in the kitchen. "Mommy, what's sex?"

Kyoko's spatula clattered on the ground. "E-e-excuse me?"

Hime, who was now very confused at why her parents reacted that way, repeated her question. "What's sex? The permission slip to enter the school play asks what sex I am and I don't know if I should circle the F or the M."

**If only she'd say it earlier...**

**Hime means princess in japanese (if you didn't just search up what it means already)**

**Please review and add a quote!(hopefully I can make it as funny as possible)**


	7. Late!

**Quote:** **If I wanted to kill myself, I would climb your ego and jump to your IQ**

**Recommended By: claraowl**

**Pairing: ShoXKyoko**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat is not mine**.

Kyoko wish she never agreed to meet up with him. So what if he wanted to talk? Why couldn't he take no for an answer? Oh yeah, His _ego_. His ego was the reason. His ego made him believed that he was _supreme_. Thus was why she was reluctantly waiting a block away from his agency.

He even had the guts to be late! 2 hours late! It was pushing pass fashionably late, knocking over scandalously late, and shoved ridiculously late into the toilet. Oh, and did she mention that she was _one_ block away from _his_ agency?! Knowing him he was probably laughing his ass off for all she cared! He probably would even think that she was waiting obediently for him like a puppy!

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He said lamely, finally arriving.

She glared at him. "What your excuse?"

He smirked. "I was mobbed in front of the agency." His face practically read, 'you know, since I'm hot stuff and all.'

Did he think she would fall for that? How dumb is he to think that _she_ is going to fall for some stupid excuse?! "Well, I'm leaving."

That wiped the smirk off his face. "W-wait!"

She turned around. "If I was suicidal, I would kill myself by climbing your ego and jumping down to your IQ."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

She didn't reply.

"HEY! WAIT DON'T GO! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!"

**Ha! Sho got REJECTED! *Doing victory dance as best as I could in a chair***

**Please Review and please add a quote!**


	8. Acronyms!

**Quote: YOLO**

**Pairing: MariaXLory? Is that even a pairing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat…**

Maria quickly rushed home from school as fast as her little feet could carry her. A question burned in her chest and she couldn't wait to ask her grandfather. She dashed into the grand mansion, up the flight of stairs, passed uncountable number of doors and several corridors, and dodged numerous servants and maids until finally; she reached the humongous doors of her grandfather's room. Not wasting a breath, she quickly opened the doors to reveal her grandfather, the eccentric President of LME, meditating.

Now this doesn't seem weird at all until you realize the fact that he's hanging upside down in a ninja suit. However, Maria didn't even look fazed as she questioned her grandfather.

"Grandpa? What's YOLO? A bunch of kids at school were talking about it. I asked Onee-sama about it and she doesn't know about it either!"

Her grandfather answered her, still upside down. "YOLO is an acronym for 'You Only Live Once.'"

"Well that sucks! No wonder the boys liked FISH better!"

"Oh, and what does FISH mean?"

"Fuck It Shit Happens."

"…"

**Please review and add a quote!**


	9. Pinch!

**Quote: Happiness is pinching your best friend's cheeks and getting away with it in one piece**

**Recommended by: Daredevil Girl (Yay! another quote from another reviewer!)**

**Pairing: KanaeXKyoko**

**Disclaimer: Like all the others…I don't own Skip Beat**

*pinch*

"Mo! Why did you pinch me?!"

"Because Moko-san! Your cheeks look so smooth! I couldn't help but pinch them!"

**So short...**

**Anyway, as usual please keep up the reviews and quotes!**


	10. You and only You

**Quote: It's not just what I feel for you; it's what I do not feel for anyone but you**

**Recommended by: claraowl**

**Pairing: SetsukaXCain**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat, Ren and Kyoko would already be together and Sho would have died a terrible death.**

Cain didn't want to strangle Murasame. No, he wanted to kill Murasame. Everyone already knew it was best to stay on Cain's good side or suffer a tragic death. And it wasn't as if he didn't respect Murasame as an actor, it was because Murasame was flirting with his beloved sister, Setsu.

Now if it was just once, Cain would've let him off with a glare. But Murasame always seemed to be staring at Setsu's long legs and chest and it was bothering the hell out of Cain. What even bothered him more was that Setsu was flirting back (sorta).

"Hey Setsu, why don't you ditch you brother and come to lunch with me?" Murasame asked jokingly.

Setsu gave him a lazy smile. "Well, if you ask my most important person…" She tossed her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder. "Then maybe I'll consider it." She pointed at her dear brother, who apparently was glaring at Murasame.

Instead of the normal reaction that came with Cain death glare, Murasame ignored it. Cain's anger now reached a dangerous level and he was trying to control it the best he could. He could only clench his hands tightly and wait till the day was over.

Finally as hoped, the Director called it a day. Cain rushed out of the studio with Setsu not far behind.

" Ni-san, wait!" Setsu called as she ran to catch up with her brother. Finally reaching him, she wrapped her arms around his body. "Ni-san! Don't be so jealous!" she spoke breathlessly.

Cain still didn't answer.

Setsu use this as a sign to continue. "Because it's not what I feel for you; it's what I do not feel for anyone but you!" She clung to her brother's frame in a tight embrace. She went on tip toes and pressed her lips to her brother's.

"I love you and only you."

**Please Review! Or add a quote! or even better do both!**


	11. Shoppingphobia!

**Quote: A successful man is one who makes more money than his wife can spend. A successful woman is one who can find such a man."**

**Recommended by: ReviewerGirl and Guest**

**Pairing: KuuXJulie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

Kuu groaned.

As much as he loves Julie and is glad that he married her, there was one thing that he hated most when it came to her. Shopping. It was a man's worst nightmare next to hot pink 6-inch high heels. And like most girls, she was willing to shop until she drops. Or until she emptied his wallet.

"Ugh!" Kuu groaned as he heaved around with thirty or so shopping bags. He didn't know the exact amount of bags because he had lost count somewhere along twenty. He awkwardly walked behind Julie, ignoring the sympathetic looks he was getting from other shoppers. Some even made way for him and his thirty some bags.

"Julie, I…think we… have…enough clothes." He said between each breath. He set the heavy bags on the ground as Julie turned around to face him.

"Enough clothes! We still have to get something for our grandchildren!" She frowned, her hands on her hips.

"You said that five shops ago…" he moaned. He was willing to beg her not to buy anymore.

Not listening to his groaning and moaning, Julie walked into another baby store. She picked up some clothes, surveyed it, and dumped it into Kuu's hands. Kuu unwillingly made his way to the checkout counter.

Suddenly a voice over the loudspeaker granted Kuu's wish. _"The mall is about to close in ten minutes. Please hurry up and make your purchase. Thank you for shopping at California's Grand Mall!"_

"FINALLY!"

Omake:

~A week later~

"Kuu! Let's go shopping!" Julie called out to her husband on the couch.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Despite the fact that I'm a girl, I can't help but hate shopping too...**

**It's been soooooo long since I updated and I'm sooooo sorry! I promise to update a lot sooner!**

**Please review and add a quote! Even if you are a guest XD**


	12. Chocolate-coated Popsicle

**Quote: A woman's mind is cleaner than a man's. She changes it more often.**

**Recommended by: reviewergirl**

**Pairing: KyokoXRen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, manga, characters or anything that has to do with Skip Beat.**

Ren gulped.

He was so sure that karma loved torturing him.

"Mmm…" The exotic sound came out of Kyoko's mouth. Her tongue danced lightly on the top of the chocolate covered popsicle.

Oh god.

It was utterly all his fault. Ren had brought up the idea of having popsicles after dinner as a summer treat. He didn't know it would bring him this much pain. Now he wished he had never thought of the idea in the first place.

Kyoko sucked on the tip of the popsicle, making a seductive sound.

"Mogami-san." He started, mentally thanking his voice for not cracking.

"Hmm?" was her innocent reply as she licked chocolate residue from her lips.

Ren suddenly felt like his pants had tightened a good amount around _that_ area.

"What are you doing?" Again, he thanked his many years of acting experience.

"Licking the chocolate off." She replied nonchalantly, returning her attention back to her popsicle. Slowly and almost deviously, she licked the length of the popsicle, leaving a line of saliva.

Ren gulped as her felt all the blood rushing down toward a certain anatomy. His pants felt like it was about to split apart.

He watch as her rosy, wet tongue returned back to the tip, flicking it almost purposely. She hummed, enjoying the ice cream innocently. Her shirt hugged her curves, her short skirt hitched up, showing a little more thigh than usual, not that it help his situation at all.

Ren picked up a pillow from the couch, placing it over his mid-section to avoid her seeing_ it_. Dirty images coursed through his brain, playing like a movie in his head.

Kyoko didn't pay attention, nibbling a little at the tip.

Ren picturing her lick his… um, you know,_ that_ instead of the ice-cream. He grabbed the remote from the table and flicked the TV on, trying to pay attention the cooking show it provided.

"Mmm."

Ren looked back at her.

He really wished he didn't.

Her rosy lips her sucking on the very tip of the popsicle, and she was moaning. Then she parted her lips and moved the ice cream away, a thin trail of saliva stretched from the tip to her mouth. It disappeared in a second.

He watched her in fascination as she placed her mouth back on the tip.

… Oh god. She wasn't going to.

She was and she did.

She didn't just lick the tip this time.

Ren watched as she slid the chocolate-coated popsicle into her mouth. She sucked on the chocolate, slowly, teasingly. Her lips moved along its length, sliding it further into her mouth.

He gaped.

An inch.

Two.

Three.

…

"I-I have to go the b-bathroom," Ren stammered as he abruptly jumped up from the couch.

Ren really needed cold shower.

**Poor, poor Ren.**

**Anyways, please review and add a quote!**


End file.
